Second FAYZ, Second Time
by PennytheMonsterBringer
Summary: Sequel of 'It's just another FAYZ', SECOND BOOk IN THE FAYZ#2 SERIES. From the point of view of Cat McLane, the leader of the ex-Perdido beach survivors who have been put back in the original FAYZ. Rated T for mild swearing and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, second book of the Fayz 2 series. I am using Cat pov this time. Do not read unless you have read the first book, It's just another FAYZ. Well, unless you don't wanna understand! I hope you enjoy my second boom of my series! **

**penny xoxo**

I was the known famous leader or the first FAYZ, everyone knew of me and respected me. Now I am one of the people who got kicked out of the famous FAYZ and put into the boring FAYZ! All the people from our area who moved were transported back. It was quite interesting, probably we would ruin stuff by saving people like Breeze. Oh gosh, Breeze, Freeze. Coralie will be crying her eyes out when she works out what will happen. It is annoying that after I prepared my fine army I will have to leave most of the members to be destroyed by Gaia. Meanwhile I suppose I have to find out away to get my group of survivors into the enemy territory. Then a spark came to me, Bir House! Where the horses are. I had already made a mission to send people from one FAYZ to the other to get my precious horses. Now could get my possible riders to gather some up. Also I know there is a gun shop near by, lots of people on horses or carrying guns is going to scare the NCG so much. Everyone will run in terror!  
"Listen up!" I called to my following crowd, "I have an idea!" Anxious faces looked at me, I knew all of these people were my followers and supported me. "I thought if we scared the Non Council Group on the way into Holywood we would get to go to our homes. Horses and guns! What do you think?" I asked.  
There we cries of "yes"s and "okay"s from the crowd, a few shook their heads.  
"What about the littles?" Josie shouted from the back.  
"The can ride in a cart on the back of your and Niamh's horses," I replied, getting on with the job at hand.  
"Is it a long walk?" Carin asked.  
"Only two miles, you should be able to do that after the stamina training you have done," I replied.  
It was pretty tough, I got bombarded with more unnecessary questions. But I suppose that is how leading works.

We finally arrived a Bir House, I immediately ran in to grab the rains of Nina, a large horse who had amazing speed. I allocated Niamh to Marley and Josie to Larry. Then I let the other riders take their pick. Each person with a horse had to bring a cart to carry passengers, there were around 70 of us in total and I didn't think that we could carry all of them. I told anyone with a driving licence to grab a car and get some people in the back. It was going to be tough to get everyone there. I had to make sure every member of our group would make it to Perdido Beach, we had to be safe. The guns weren't exactly a safe option but they had to be used if we wanted to invade. I decided to trust only the older of the children with guns, if I gave one to a three year old anything could happen. I decided only to let people 13 and older hold one.  
"Cat, can Niamh, Janette, Kathryn, Josie, Coralie and I go to Delicatessan de España before we leave this area?" Carin eagerly asked whilst running towards me.  
"Yeah, sure," I replied, not paying attention. Then I reheard.  
"Hey, yo, Carin, wait up! Are you making paella without me? You better not be making Paella without me," I threatened.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I am not," Carin replied with a cheeky grin.

Great! Now my friends had left me with kids and lunatics while they went to full their stomachs with paella. The best Paella. Carin's Paella. But I had to think positively. So, we had two seven seater cars and a nine seater car. So that got us 23 seats of the 78 people I had counted, not 72 with Carin, Niamh, Josie, Coralie, Janette and Kathryn gone. Also, I need Kathryn to do some heavy duty lifting for me, but no, she had left. Well that means that we have 55 more people to allocate seats to, including my friends. There were 21 horses so that was another 21 seats, plus two or three in a cart at the back, we could get 6 littles in the back of one. So if we gave all the carts to the kids that were needed it meant we needed 7 carts for them. That meant that we had now seating room for 42 littles, and 44 older kids which meant we had more seats that needed. That was a success. We could call in at McKee's farm shop to get some food and put it in the carts and obviously the guns would take up some room, but that was only 2 carts at max.

A couple of hours later my kind friends came back with full stomachs. They were skipping merrily as if it was the last day of school.  
"Why are you so happy?" I asked.  
"P-p-paella, boom boom boom," Kathryn began to sing.  
"P-p-paella, boom boom boom,  
Pa-pa-paella, dum dum  
Papapapa paella, boom bo-"they sang.  
"I get it, you all ate amazing paella whilst I helped organise little kids?" I half asked.  
"It was Carin's Paella, we thought she asked you, but you were to busy with the work," Niamh stammered, at least she talked, the others just blushed.  
"Sorry Cat, I just brought you some Paella back instead!" Carin exclaimed, handing me a burger box. I opened it to find Carin's chicken Paella. I immediately dug in. I hadn't had food this good for months. The soft rice rolled down my throat, the sauce tingled my taste buds. I had to admit, it was good Paella.

"Thank you," I said after finishing the dish. It did feel good to get food.

Off down the hills we set, some girls grabbed us guns from the gun shop. We raided the remaining produce in McKee's and we left for Holywood. Our home, and the home of our enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is guys! Second Fayz, Second Time! The new chapter is finally ready. And yeah sorry it is really short but I promised my most adoring fan, Breezexxx that I would update it for her. And yeah, enjoy my horrible creative fanfictionness!**

**ninixxx**

We had almost arrived at Holywood, our home town. We were at the top of Chirch Road, passing The Towers, the road which Josie had lived up, but it was now a reck, this whole area had obviously been burnt down. We continued to ride our horses down , me, Niamh and Coralie at the front. Josie and Carin at the back. We had our own group protected, the strongest defenders at each end.

"Some one is behind that bush!" Coralie shouted.

"Don't be paranoid," I sighed, knowing Coralie's old tendencies.

"I am not lying, or being paranoid, thank you very much!" Coralie snappily replied.

"Haha, Coralie, just take a chill pill!" I jokily replied, referring to the saying that used to be popular.

"You wanna bet?" Coralie asked, being very confident.

"What are we betting?" I asked Coralie.

"The cards..." Coralie replied.

"Wait what?" Niamh interrupted, confused by the mention of the mysterious cards.

"I found a pack of cards-" I began, before Coralie barged in.

"No, I found the cards!" She shouted.

"Okay, it doesn't matter who found the cards," Niamh said, calming Coralie (and me).

"Well, anyway," I continued, "we both play cards a lot and yeah, we have been arguing over who owns them for a while."

"Okay..." Niamh said whilst looking confused.

"Anyway. I know they are there!" Coralie shouted at me.

"Go check then!" I came back.

"Okay," Coralie replied, jumping off her horse and running over to the bush.

An arrow shot out, an actual flaming arrow.

Coralie shot ice any it and ducked, sending the now frozen arrow flying over her head. She then shot at the bush, the bush suddenly lost it's leaves from the temperature of the ice and the person behind was frozen. The thing I didn't believe though was that the person behind the bush was my brother, Mickey.


End file.
